Charee
|powers=Passive #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs. They also have a special, stronger connection with other animal nymphs. #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #Their senses of smell, sight and hearing are enhanced, enabling them to sniff out monsters, track down demigods, etc. Supplementary #They are able to summon animals to aid them; they have the best control over their own animal type. Specific to each Animal Type #Each type of animal nymph has its life force attached to that species, so if a species were to go extinct the nymphs would die. #Each nymph is able to change into the type of animal he/she is, and only that type. So the bear nymph could not turn into a mouse, but he/she could turn into a grizzly bear, black bear, polar bear, etc. #While in animal form they have all the normal abilities of their animals. So if the nymph is a hawk nymph he/she can fly. #While in regular nymph/person form, they only retain passive characteristics/traits from their animals. So if the nymph is a hawk nymph, perhaps he/she remains claustrophobic in enclosed spaces but cannot fly. Traits #Vary between species. |pet=N/A |bedroom=Her Bedroom |weapon images=gallery |quote2=''“Love is like two kittens stabbing each other with bunnies. I should sell fur-covered knives to suicidal pet lovers.”'' |file2=Tidy_up_the_place_maid_by_vampiresugarrush-d4jilap.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions=gallery |likes=flowers, fluffy things, pretty cloths, other bunnies, cooking |dislikes=Cold, mean people, hunters |colour=Blue, Pink, Green |music=Anything |food=Carrot cake |animal=Bunnies |book=The Velveteen Rabbit |quote3=“I stared at him.' You're scared of bunnies?' 'Blah-hah-hah! They're big bullies. Allways stealing celery from defenseless satyrs!” |drink=Carrot Juice |song=Give Me Your Hand |movie=Clerks |sport=running |other=WIP |skills=She can talk to Hares |weapon=Powers, prefers not to fight if she doesn't have to |strength=Defensive |weakness=Offensive |led=0 |been=0 |model=vampiresugarrush |gender=Female |eye=Blue |hair=Black |height=4'11" |weight=65lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Right |shoe=5 |blood=Unknown |voice=Soft/Musical |marks=A None |body=Average/Curvy |more images= 42123314.jpg dolly_eyes_by_vampiresugarrush-d5c7xut.jpg just_for_fun_by_vampiresugarrush-d5qanej.jpg lrg_emo-scene-models-ab02cb5372b2f7a982.JPG lrg_emo-scene-models-f3cef10d2b1269160d.JPG profile_picture_by_vampiresugarrush-d5f6tgu.jpg |one=promiscuous |best=eyes |worst=Toes |change=try to rein in her flirting |mental=Stable/Good |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=None |father=None |creator=Eros |half=None |full=None |other relatives=None |family album= Eros Sttue.jpg |home=Forest |earliest=Being Created |school=None, taught by Eros |kiss=Unknown |sex=Unknown |love=N/A |other firsts=Unknown |nicknames=None |native=Greek |languages=Greek, English, French |flaw=Can come off as easy |fears=being rejected |hobbies=Going for long walks, spying on campers, eating carrots, cooking |motto=I's called going at it like rabbits for a reason ;) |won't=Smoke or pollute nature |admires=Issy |influenced=Issy |compass=North, most of the time |past person=Eros |current person=Herselfr |crisis=Aggressively |problems=head on |alignment=Neutral good |dream=she has it |current=SHe is one of the guardians of the Hares |quote4=''“And then she poked him again. Not because he wasn't paying attention but because when she did it the first time she found she liked it. Mrs. Bunny might think she was getting away with this, but Mr. Bunny was silently counting the pokes to pay her back later.” '' |file3=profile_picture_by_vampiresugarrush-d5f6tgu.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=being easy |bad=forgets to get to know people |sleep=Good, though she's more tired in the winter than the spring and summer |quirk=She wears whatever she wants, tends to fall for people easily |attitude=Positive |talents=talks to rabbits |social=Outgoing an perky |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Eros Creator He taught me everything I know Ryurik Konstantinov Boyfriend I love him I think |ease=In a garden full of flowers |priority=Meeting as many people as possible |past=WIP |accomplishment=Finally making it to camp |secret=She has one but she isn't sharing |known=No |tragedy=It is a secret |wish=To be happy |cheated=yes |relates=Bubbly and happy |strangers=Beautiful and bubbly |lover=N/A |friends=Loyal |familyp=Her only real family is her creator Eros and the hares, who she rarely sees now that she's been at camp |first impression=Warm and overly friendly |like most=Loyalty |like least=her promiscuous nature }} Category:Charee Category:Animal Nymphs Category:Immortals Category:No Last Name Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Created Category:Vampiresugarrush Category:Guardian of Hares Category:Theharlequin